


In The Closet

by Firelight47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Cashier Castiel (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), IKEA, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelight47/pseuds/Firelight47
Summary: Dean Winchester and his little brother Sam just moved in and went on an IKEA trip to furnish their apartment. Unfortunately, Sam got lost somewhere in the store. Luckily for Dean, the cute salesclerk looks like he'd be willing to help out. But is there more to this store than free samples and handsome employees?





	In The Closet

Walking through the blinding white LED lights, the faint smell of free samples following them, Sam and Dean Winchester looked at the aisles upon aisles of furniture. From ASKVOLLs to RIMFORSAs, it felt like being in a foreign place, separate from their timeline and reality. They'd been there for an hour, and all they'd managed to out in their cart was a couple of candy bars from the stand in the middle of the store. 

"Dean, how come we have to do the shopping?" Sam nagged. Just moving in and furniture shopping for a house that they'd only keep for a month, two at most, just seemed pointless.

"Cause Dad's not gonna do it, and we can't sleep on the floor forever," Dean swung a right near a display of tables. Sam sighed and attempted to read the names of the items outloud. 

After searching for a bit, they chose a black EKEDALEN table. It was small but it was cheap. Besides, it's not like they actually ate dinner as a family so having a table only big enough for the two of them was no big deal. Even got a couple of the cushioned chairs just because they'd be the ones using them. And after getting the first couple items, it seemed the rest of the trip was going to start going by faster. 

Dean's back pocket started vibrating. He pulled out his phone and sure enough it was his dad calling. Probably wondering what's taking them so long. 

"Sammy, it's dad. Imma take this, try and pick out a dresser or whatever, okay?" Dean glanced between Sam and his phone. He only answered after Sam nodded back.

"Dean? Where are you guys? Why'd it take you so long to answer?" His dad's voice was hoarse and condescending. 

"We're still at IKEA, it's taking longer than we thought it would." Dean replied quickly.

"Yeah? Then why'd it take you so long to answer your phone?"

"I was telling Sammy to keep searching for stuff so-"

"Take a picture of you inside the store so I know you're actually there."

"But sir-"

"No arguing, or I'm hot wiring a car and coming after you." John let out a low laugh and Dean nervously laughed with him.

Dean took a picture of the dresser in front of him, with his hand holding his amulet necklace in front of it, "There. I'm sending it now."

"Good. And be home before 7. We're still working that hunt, remember?"

"Yes sir."

"I got your picture. Nice touch with the necklace."

"Just making sure you know I'm not lying, sir."

"Right. Okay, bye Dean." 

"Goodbye dad, uh, sir."

John grunted in annoyance before hanging up. Dean looked at his phone and sighed. Only two more years and he could go off on his own and do something he wanted for a change. Only two years if he could trust John not to mess up Sam while he was away. Dean is usually careful enough to make sure Sam never sees _that_ side of John but he can only do so much. 

Dean shoved his phone in his jacket pocket and turned to his brother, "Sammy we've only got until..." He glanced around, not seeing Sam or the cart. There's no way someone could steal a whole 12 year old with an almost full IKEA cart without anyone noticing. At least that's what Dean kept telling himself as he searched the store. 

He looked up and down aisle after aisle trying to find his younger brother, panic slowly rising. If Sam got kidnapped on his watch, the things John would do to him, that he would yell... Oh, Dean was in for it when he got home that night. 

Then he came upon a salesclerk amongst the dining room table. Dean ran up to him and before the clerk could even start his sentence Dean was rambling. 

"Can you help me find my little brother? I lost him somewhere in the store and I don't know where to look, the store is so big." Dean gasped for breath.

The clerk giggled, "Yeah, of course. What does your little brother look like?"

"He's about yay high," Dean held his hand up at his mid torso, "He's got brown hair, blue eyes. His name's Sam." 

"Sam. Got it." The clerk smiled. The more Dean looked at him, the more he realized how attractive he was. 

"I'm Dean, by the way." He stuck out his hand, smiling back at him.

"I'm Castiel," he shook Dean's hand. "Nice to meet you. Now, how about we find your little brother?"

******************************************

Castiel led in front, practically barreling through each aisle, his stoic nature causing people to move out of his way. Dean was surprised how seriously Castiel was helping him. Suddenly they stopped at a small intersection between aisles. 

"Wait, where did you lose him at?" Castiel turned to Dean.

"Oh god, when you put it like that it makes me sound like an awful person." Dean smiled.

"You're the one who said you lost him," Castiel put his hands up in defense. 

"Yeah alright, good point. We were at, uh, dressers and stuff." 

"Okay, we'll go there then," Castiel took a left and kept walking. Occasionally he'd look behind him, to make sure Dean was still there. He slowed down after a while, and walked side by side with Dean instead. If Castiel was being honest with himself, Dean was pretty cute. And he wouldn't mind getting to know him a little better, even if they were just trying to find Dean's little brother.

"So, do you go to highschool here?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I'm a junior."

"Oh cool, me too."

"Really? I've never seen you around before."

"We just moved in, hence the furniture shopping."

"Which highschool are you going to?"

"Depends, which one do you go to?" Dean smirked.

"Well if that's the deciding factor then I go to Lebanon High." 

"Alright, consider me enrolled."

"Were you already enrolled there?" Castiel cocked his head and raised his eyebrow.

"What no... Maybe... Shut up." Dean shook his head, blushing slightly.

Castiel laughed and they kept walking until reaching the dressers. Dean stood in front of the one he took a picture of and then looked around. Sam was standing in front of the large brown HEMNES when Dean had to answer his phone. He'd turned away, letting Sam be... _"...pick out a dresser, or whatever"_ Crap. 

"So I may have accidentally given Sam permission to walk around the entire store." 

"How did you manage to do that?" Castiel's shoulders dropped but he still had a sly grin on his face.

"Well I told him to look for a dresser... or whatever." 

"Or whatever? He could be anywhere in the store then. Great."

"Hey man, I'm sorry. You can go help someone else or do inventory if you want, I won't be offended."

"No, I'm going to help you. I have brothers too, so I get having to look out for them." Castiel looked as though he sincerely understood what Dean was going through. But Dean was pretty sure Castiel wasn't tasked with basically raising his brothers. 

"Thanks. Should we split up?"

"No, its best if we stick together. Don't want you getting lost too." Castiel smirked.

"Oh come on, I don't seem that clueless, do I?"

"I mean, I wouldn't put it past you to accidentally get yourself locked in a wardrobe." He laughed.

Dean gasped, "Cas, I think I know where Sam is."

***********************************

Dean ran to the far corner of the store, Cas trailing right behind him. They reached what normal people would call closets and wardrobes but what IKEA called BRIMNES, TRYSIL, and BREIM. Dean opened door after door, expecting to see Sam in one of them. He got through the first row with no luck. But he did find traces of red scuff marks on the linoleum. Dean brushed it off as nothing, but patted the inside of his coat the make sure his pocket knife was still there.

"Dean,are you sure he's hiding in one of those?" Castiel squinted a little at Dean's attempts at finding his brother.

"He's gotta be. It's one of his favorite hiding places when we play hide and go seek." Dean opened and closed more doors.

"If you're sure..." Cas started on the other side, opening doors of all sizes. He met Dean in the middle and they opened the center wardrobe together. 

"On three?" Dean asked.

"Three." Cas 

They yanked opened the doors, but were left with an anti-climatic feeling when they found only a paper inside. Cas looked down at his watch, reading 6:29 p.m.

"Oh I am so getting fired for this," Cas shook his head.

"What?"

"My shift is almost over, and I've been helping you instead of taking inventory and shelving items."

"Oh well, you can go. I'm sure I'll find Sammy." Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Are you kidding? This is a way better use of my time. How many days a week do you think a cute stranger asks me to help them find their little brother?" Cas winked and Dean thought he was going to melt right there. 

Dean blushed and shifted nervously, "So, when does your shift end?" 

"Seven, why? You hinting at something?" Cas raised his eyebrow.

"So what if I am? Is it a crime?"

"It is when you look like that." 

Dean opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He had no comeback, so instead he replied, "We should probably get back to finding my brother."

"Oh right, of course." Cas's smirk dropped, "I didn't mean to, nevermind..."

"No no, love the flirting. But I also love knowing where Sam is when I'm in charge of him."

"Oh, alright. Well, we still have two more rows of wardrobes to open. Shall we?" Cas held out his arm.

Dean paused for a moment, a billion thoughts running through his mind, but he linked arms with Castiel nonetheless, "We shall." He grinned and they walked through the aisle, getting strange glances from other customers. Dean's insecurities rose and his smile faded. 

"Hey, uh, Cas... do you think we should, ya know... unlink arms?" Dean choked out.

"No not at all. At IKEA we take good care of our customers. I've just chosen to take extra care of you." Cas bore his smile proudly and Dean sank into his confidence. Cas carried so much of it that it was hard not to absorb any of it.

They searched every wardrobe in the department but Sam was still missing. Every opened door only left more questions. Mostly, "Where the hell is Sam?" but a couple others too like "How do you even pronounce that?" and "Who wants grey furniture? That's just not in good taste anyways." 

Cas checked his watch again, 6:54 p.m. He sat down on the bench and ran one hand through his hair. 

"What's up?" Dean sat down next to him.

"Just trying to figure out an adequate excuse in case my boss notices the extreme lack of work being done," Cas laughed but Dean could tell he was actually worried.

"Won't he just accept that you were trying to help out a customer?"

"He would if he hadn't seen us flirting on camera all day." 

"Sounds like a real hard ass."

"You have no idea. But I gotta help pay the bills so I do what I have to." Cas shrank down in the bench a little, "You know, I hardly ever see him leave this place. And he forbade me from going on the elevator, even though it's for staff. He says I have to wait until I'm _officially_ part of the faculty. Whatever that means."

"Wait this place has an elevator? Does that mean there's a basement?" Dean sat more on the edge of the bench.

"Yeah, it's where the overstock is."

"So there's, like, beds and basic living supplies down there?"

"Um, yes. Why?"

"Hold on," Dean stood up and cursed under his breath. He pulled out his phone and dialed his father, "C'mon pick up, pick up..." 

" _You have reached the voice mailbox of John Winchester. Please leave your name and number at the tone._ "

"Sir, I found the nest. It's at the IKEA off of Park Road. Call me back." Dean hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket, "Thanks for nothing, dad."

Castiel stood up and nervously paced around Dean, "So, what did you mean 'the nest'? You're not like insane are you?"

"What, no. I'm a hunter," Dean looked around and pulled Cas into a more closed off nook of the store. "I hunt the things that go bump in the night. You know, vampires, ghosts, demons, all that jazz. They're all real and I kill 'em with my dad and Sam."

"Okay, okay. Let's say I believe you... What is the nest that's in this store?"

"Vampires build nests and one nest consists of about four or more vamps. It seems your boss has been building one for some time now. How many people are on staff here?" 

"I don't know, over twenty for sure. There's only about ten on the night shift though. Eleven counting Mr. Walker."

"Is that your boss?"

"Yes, he's pretty intimidating. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be a vampire." Cas laughed, more out of fear than joy.

"Well, vamps like to feed and create more vamps. So the more staff you get, the more vampires your boss can make." 

"Wonderful, my boss has been creating a vampire army under my nose and I haven't even noticed."

"Don't sweat it. That's why you have me." Dean flashed a sly smile at Castiel.

"Right. So what are you going to do about the nest?"

"Well I was hoping my dad would've called back by now. And I still gotta find... Oh son of a bitch. Where are your machetes? Like big ones?"

"Whoa, Dean, what for? I don't want to get murdered or-"

"You'll be turned into vamp food if you don't show me." Dean's face went cold.

"Okay, okay, they're in the kitchen department. Do the customers need to be worried?"

"You need to get them out of here, okay?"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, you seem smart. You'll figure it out." Dean walked away, most emotion drained from face.

Castiel looked around at the nearby aisles, mostly kitchenware. Then he saw a box of matches. Cas pocketed them and snuck to the nearest fire alarm. He took off his employee vest and sighed, "I am so getting fired..." He lit the pack of matches and threw them on his vest. Then Cas pulled the fire alarm and screamed for everyone to get out. "HURRY HURRY!!! MOVE MOVE MOVE!!! EVERYBODY OUT!!" 

It turned into chaos. People were running everywhere, grabbing small items and pocketing them like it was the purge. People leaving their carts in the middle of the walkway. One person even took their entire cart with them. Kids were crying, adults were panicking, and the entire place was loud and overwhelming. Furniture was being pushed off of displays, pieces of appliances were being broken off of, and displays were being knocked over left and right. 

Once everyone was gone, Cas grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed the entirety of its contents onto his vest. 

"Mr. Walker, consider this my resignation," Cas sighed, though he was relieved. But not for long.

"Castiel Novak. I thought you'd make a fine member of the faculty. I guess not, huh?" A man in bloodstained clothes approached Cas.

"Mr. Walker, I uh, I quit... Nice to know you, but the job just wasn't uh... just wasn't working out. You understand, right?" Cas backed up with every word, trying hard to get away.

"Yes, but I can't let you leave. You see, you know our dirty little secret. I know you do, you were conversing with that Winchester kid. So, you know what that means? We're going to have to kill you. No hard feelings, right?" Gordon closed in on Castiel. 

Dean snuck up behind him, careful not to make any sound. He started to swing his machete-

"Don't even try Dean. I can hear your heart beating, your blood rushing..." Gordon turned around slowly, "You think you can hide how you're feeling? Look at you, your face says one thing but inside, oh you're terrified."

"Just let Cas go, okay? And Sam too. Let them be and... and you can have me. You can turn me or use me for food, it don't matter. Just let them go," Dean stood tall to him. 

"Would you look at that? Protective big brother Dean trying to make sure little Sammy makes it out of the fire. And this guy over here? You've taken a liking to him now... Hmmm what if I turned him right now? You could even be his first meal."

"No, don't you dare," Dean's guard dropped for a split second. 

"Ah, you are fond of him. Let's see how tough you really are when Daddy's not around to help," Gordon turned and launched himself towards Castiel. Cas screamed out and Dean ran up to Gordon only to be kicked back into a display, knocking it over. Dean groaned and got back up, a death grip on the machete. He raced towards Gordon and swung, but Gordon punched him in the stomach before Dean's swing could do any damage. Dean fell to the ground, his machete flying in the opposite direction. Gordan came closer to him, his fangs showing. He punched him in the face a few times, Dean only getting one hit in for every three of Gordon's. By the time Gordon was done, Dean's face was bloody, bruised, and swollen.

"You know why I chose an IKEA store as my nest? Because I have instant access to everyone. Customers of pure blood, strong and daring people, anyone. And no one notices in such a crowded store, if a customer goes missing. If say, an employee talked to them and led them to the elevator before feeding or turning them. It's so easy, i'm surprised more vamps haven't done it sooner. But you know the best part? It's seeing people like you come in here and try to take us down, when we've built up such an astounding nest. It takes more than just one person to take down a nest, and when you're side tracked by your feelings for one of my employees and your need to protect Sam. Its like you're not even here at all..."

As Gordon monologued aloud, Cas picked up the machete. Dean saw him out of the corner of his eye and gave him a beheading motion. He glanced up at Gordon who was turned to the side and nodded slightly at Cas. Dean said silent apologies in case something went wrong. 

"Now as for Sam? We've got him tied up in the basement. My nest is going to feed on him 'till he's got no blood left in that little bean pole body of his," Gordon smiled with a murderous glint in his eyes. 

Dean saw Cas approaching slowly and gave him the smallest nod. Cas took a deep breath and tip toed towards Gordon, his limbs trembling. 

"It'd be great to have you to feed on too, but I need you as bait for your old man. Oh, imagine getting the whole Winchester-" Gordon's head hit the floor with a thud. Cas let out a huge breath as the rest of Gordon dropped, blood spilling out of his neck. 

Cas fell to the floor, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... I just did that... I think i'm going to have a heart attack." He breathed heavily into his hands.

"Good job... There might be more coming though. You may wanna get outta here," Dean winced as he stood up.

"And leave you like this? That's not happening," Cas picked up the machete and stood by Dean. "Let's go down to the basement and rescue your brother."

********************************************

Dean and Cas rushed out of the elevator doors, Cas swinging with wild abandon and Dean slicing off heads with accuracy. The room stank of blood and death, more so as vamps started getting killed.

Dean spotted Sam tied up in the corner of the room, one light pointed at him. Blood covered half of Sam's face with bruises down his cheekbone. He was gagged and tied to the chair, blood on the ropes. Whether it was Sam's blood or vampire blood, Dean couldn't tell. 

"Sam?!" Dean ran up to him and cut the ropes around his hands. 

"Dean!" Sam yelled, though it was muffled by his gag, "Dean!" Sam pointed behind him. Dean stood up and turned around, swinging his machete through a vampire's neck. 

Sam pulled off his gag and undid the ropes around his ankles. He took a couple deep breaths before getting up, still shaken from the kidnapping.

"Sammy? Did they feed on you or turn you?" Dean knelt down in front of him.

"No... they were going to, but I guess they wanted me for bait more than anything." Sam forced out a laugh while tears streamed down his cheek. 

"Hey look, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have let you go off while I talked to dad. I shouldn't have just looked for you in closets and upstairs hiding places. I should have known something was off, and I'm sorry this happened to you. "

"Its okay, Dean," Sam wiped his eyes. "Where is dad anyways?" 

"My best guess? Sleeping. He's had a long week, so he could use it." Dean lied. He knew his dad was either passed out at some bar or passed out in the living room. Too much alcohol to remember about his sons, too much to care. 

Cas walked up to them, "Do you two want to crash at my house tonight? My dad's a doctor and he could help patch you guys up."

"Won't he ask questions? Like why we're covered in blood?" Dean turned to him, his sarcastic nature returning.

"We can make up a cover story. Maybe you two got mugged in an allyway and I happened to find you on my way out of work."

"Sammy? What do you think?"

"The sooner we get out of here the better." Sam said, looking around.

"That's what I say too. Let's go. Besides it'll be fun." Dean looked from Sam to Cas smiling.

"Okay, we'll take my car and never come back here again," Cas laughed. "Thank God."

"I second that." Dean placed one hand on Cas's shoulder, the other around Sam, as the walked to the elevator.

"Dean, I need to tell you something." Sam looked up at him.

"What is it?" 

"I was hiding at first. before that vampire came and took me."

"Oh really," Dean eyed Cas, "and where were you hiding?"

"In the closet."

"I knew it! I told you that's where he'd be!" Dean smirked at Cas, who rolled his eyes.

Cas looked over at Sam, "Did you know I hid in the closet too?"

"Really?" Sam laughed a little.

"Yeah I was in there since I was six until about two years ago."

"Wow."

"Wow indeed," Cas laughed. 

"Well, I for one, am glad you're not in the closet anymore." Dean said.

"Yeah, me too." Cas grabbed Dean's hand as the elevator doors closed in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that, back at it again with the fluff and a lot more angst than I had intended. I apologize for nothing but I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this. Once i got this idea I just couldn't get it out of my head so happy reading. Also, I have never been to an IKEA so if I got anything wrong I do apologize. But unless any of you are IKEA enthusiasts I doubt you noticed :p And as always comments and kudos are very appreciated :)


End file.
